


Even If You're Not Here

by JaneFroste



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Christmas, M/M, Sad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneFroste/pseuds/JaneFroste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несмотря ни на что, Джерард всегда будет любить Фрэнка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even If You're Not Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katie_bugg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_bugg/gifts).
  * A translation of [Even If You're Not Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073245) by [katie_bugg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_bugg/pseuds/katie_bugg). 



> Разрешение получено.
> 
> Бета: u be my detonator.
> 
> Работа на ficbook: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2968646

На улице стояло приятное морозное рождественское утро, которое заставило Джерарда Уэя выползти из постели. Он пошел в сторону ванной комнаты, хотя обычно не принимал душ в Рождество, — на это была особая причина.   
  
Раздевшись, он быстро запрыгнул под горячие струи воды, начиная постепенно согреваться. Джерард вспомнил, как он и Фрэнк выбрали именно этот дом с этим «прикольным» душем, где можно было сидеть, а на кране была херова туча ненужных кнопок и винтиков. Джерард говорил ему, что они могли бы купить любой другой, менее навороченный, но Фрэнк даже не желал его слушать.  
  
Выйдя из душа, Джерард вытерся и обернул одно полотенце вокруг бедер, а другое — вокруг головы. Он открыл шкаф, пробежавшись глазами по стопкам одежды. Все рубашки и брюки, которые у него имелись, были недостаточно совершенны для этого дня.  
  
После пятиминутного осмотра своего гардероба Джерард опустил взгляд в самый дальний угол шкафа. Он подошел ближе и мягко коснулся кончиками пальцев черной жилетки. Затем сам себе кивнул и вытащил вешалку.   
  
Джерард аккуратно застегнул каждую пуговичку на жилете и с любовью разгладил каждую складочку. Он посмотрел на себя в зеркало, вспоминая тот день, когда они вместе с Фрэнком купили этот самый жилет.  
  
 _Джерард вышел из примерочной, чувствуя себя придурком. Как ему удалось уломать Фрэнка Айеро пойти с ним на свидание и как так получилось, что они оказались в гребаном магазине шмоток? Он не имел ни малейшего понятия. Он шел вдоль примерочных к большому зеркалу в конце узкого коридора.  
  
— Я выгляжу до охерения смешно, — сказал Джерард, разглядывая свое отражение. На нем были надеты темные джинсы, в которые была, конечно же, заправлена белоснежная рубашка, а поверх нее красовались черный жилет с полосатым галстуком.  
  
Неожиданно Фрэнк появился в зеркале, вставая позади парня.  
  
— Смешно? Ты шутишь, да? Ты выглядишь ужасно горячо, — Фрэнк схватил его за плечи, тем самым заставляя обернуться. Будучи коротышкой, он был довольно силен. — Слушай, когда ты вот так одеваешься, у меня возникает лютое желание повыпендриваться перед людьми, потому что, блин, ты выглядишь просто... вау.  
  
Джерард почувствовал, как на его щеках появился румянец. Он попытался выкрутиться, отодвигая Фрэнка в сторону, и направился к своей примерочной. Джерард начал расстегивать жилет и пробормотал:  
  
— Ладно, я куплю эту блядскую одежду.  
  
Джерард в испуге подпрыгнул на месте в крошечной кабинке, когда Фрэнк похлопал его по плечу. Джерард обернулся, но прежде, чем он успел что-либо произнести, Фрэнк схватил его за галстук и резко дернул на себя, вцепившись в губы старшего парня. Фрэнк отступил назад, прервав поцелуй с приятным чмокающим звуком, и легонько толкнул Джерарда в плечо.  
  
— А теперь переоденься в свою толстовку и те мешковатые джинсы, болван._  
  
Джерард тряхнул головой, вырываясь из собственных воспоминаний, когда зазвонил телефон. Он подошел к кровати, бросив последний взгляд в зеркало.  
  
— Да? — спросил он, не утруждаясь посмотреть на имя звонящего.  
  
— Привет, Джерард. Счастливого Рождества.  
  
— Счастливого Рождества, Майки, — Джерард улыбнулся, вслушиваясь в родной голос брата.  
  
— Как ты?  
  
Джерард закатил глаза и ответил:  
  
— Превосходно, Майки. Ты придешь позже, да? Я просто не в состоянии съесть всю эту еду без тебя.   
  
— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду. Это твое первое Рождество — за последние восемь лет? — без него.  
  
Улыбка Джерарда мгновенно сползла с лица, и он почувствовал, как что-то мерзкое стало расползаться по венам, заставляя сердце сжиматься в агонии. Это ощущение было ему слишком хорошо знакомо в последнее время.  
  
— Я буду в порядке. Мне просто нужно навестить его. Мне нужно увидеть его снова.  
  
Джерард слышал, как Майки вздохнул, затем спросил:  
  
— Ты уверен, что это нужно сделать именно сегодня? Мы могли бы сходить завтра, или на следующей неделе, или...  
  
— Спасибо, Майки, но я должен пойти туда один. Прости.  
  
Повисло давящее молчание.  
  
— Только будь осторожен, ладно, Джерард? Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, Майки.  
  
Майки повесил трубку, и Джерард сел на кровать. Он провел рукой по грязным волосам, снова поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
Он вышел в коридор, осматривая голые стены, на которых раньше висели их совместные с Фрэнком фотографии, но в скором времени Джерарду пришлось снять их, потому что, черт, было слишком больно видеть это каждый раз, когда он выходил из комнаты. Теперь они лежали в коробке, что стояла в самом дальнем углу зала. Все они были спрятаны, за исключением одной любимой фотографии, которая висела на рождественской елке.   
  
Когда Джерард прошел мимо елки, он почувствовал, как глаза наполнились слезами. Он купил ее, когда они с Фрэнком праздновали первое Рождество вместе. И в этот день, под этой самой елкой, на полу были разбросаны подарки. А теперь... ничего. Совсем ничего.  
  
С огромным усердием он подавил слезы, вспоминая данное Фрэнку обещание, что он не посмеет заплакать. Джерард был уверен: когда Фрэнк взял с него слово, что тот не будет плакать, младший парень всего-навсего не хотел разрыдаться там, перед Джерардом. Потому что вид плачущего Джерарда заставлял Фрэнка рыдать с большей силой, но, черт, Фрэнку нужно было быть сильным.  
  
Джерард налил себе чашку кофе и присосался к нему, облокотившись на кухонную столешницу. Как только он выпил кофе, он аккуратно отцепил фотографию от елки, схватил ключи с тумбочки и вышел за дверь. Даже несмотря на то, что сейчас Рождество, на улице не было слишком уж холодно, да и никакого снега на земле не наблюдалось. Вряд ли кто-то сегодня решился бы слоняться по улицам, и когда Джерард вошел в круглосуточных супермаркет, он не удивился, что тот был пуст.  
  
Джерард купил букет цветов и вышел из магазина, готовясь увидеть Фрэнка. Когда он шел по тротуару, Джерард думал о том, как он и Фрэнк впервые встретились.   
  
 _Джерард осушил свой стакан и с громким стуком поставил его на стойку бара. Время еле-еле доходило до отметки девяти вечера, как он уже был изрядно пьян. В двадцать четыре года Джерард Уэй страдал алкоголизмом. Ну, и как только ему исполнилось двадцать один, ничто и никто не могло его остановить. Та ночь в баре была особенно ужасной. Он отправился туда со своим, так называемым, парнем и, вернувшись из ванной комнаты, увидел, как его бойфренд с кем-то заигрывал. Его «парень» утверждал, что он и Джерард не были чем-то особенным, понимаете? О, и да, они встречались около трех лет или типа того, не так важно.  
  
Джерард осушил еще один стакан и собирался заказать следующий, как вдруг какой-то мальчишка подсел к нему и заговорил:  
  
— Ты поосторожней с пивом, парень.  
  
Джерард грубо ему ответил:  
  
— Нет, — но так и не тронул пиво, заманчиво стоящее прямо перед его носом. Незнакомец улыбнулся.  
  
— Кстати, я Фрэнк, — незнакомец — Фрэнк — протянул руку вперед. Джерард обхватил его ладонь своей и, сжав ее, ответил:  
  
— Джерард.  
  
Джерард отодвинул стул в сторону и, покачнувшись, встал. Он отсалютовал Фрэнку и неустойчиво двинулся к выходу.  
  
Фрэнк встал перед ним и спросил о том, собирался ли тот уйти.  
  
— Агасики, — икнул Джерард.  
  
— Позволь мне пойти с тобой, — прошептал Фрэнк. Джерард и вправду не смог отказаться._  
  
Джерард остановился у подножия ворот и печально обвел взглядом выкованную из железа надпись «Кладбище», толкнув ворота. Он шел по извилистым тропинкам между могилами, печально осматривая каждую, пока не наткнулся на  _него_.  
  


Фрэнк Энтони Айеро младший  
31 октября, 1981 — 30 ноября, 2009  
Любил, был любимым

  
  
— Привет, Фрэнки, — прошептал Джерард. Он аккуратно положил цветы и фотографию на небольшой холмик перед надгробием. Джерард опустился на колени, переминая между подушечками пальцев по-странному мягкие травинки, и закрыл глаза. — Прошло чуть меньше месяца, как я тебя потерял. Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что ты ушел. Я... — он судорожно выдохнул, чувствуя знакомую боль в области груди, и крепко зажмурился, пытаясь избавиться от противного жжения в глазах. Он продолжил: — На твоем месте должен был быть я, — одинокая слеза покатилась по его щеке, оставляя мокрый след.   
  
Джерард поспешно вытер ее, смеясь. Но смех был пустым, ничего не значащим.   
  
— Я не знаю, как мне удалось не плакать столько времени. До сих пор не понимаю, как у меня это получилось. Как я до сих пор держусь, не понимаю, — Джерард вспомнил неделю после смерти Фрэнка, проведенную в огромном количестве алкоголя, который он не пил с тех самых пор, как только встретил Фрэнка там, в том самом баре; сидя в ванне, чтобы не бегать туда-сюда, когда его начинало рвать. Майки ворвался в дом при помощи запасного ключа, плача и крича на Джерарда. Он помнил, что говорил и думал Майки об этом каждый день: «Выйди из этой ебучей ванны, Джерард! Как думаешь, этого хотел Фрэнк?» Вот, что заставило Джерарда что-то предпринять, — потому что, нет, Фрэнк не хотел бы этого.   
  
Джерард выдавил из себя первый стон подступающих рыданий и закрыл лицо руками, начиная размеренно дышать. Он вспомнил день, когда Фрэнк умер.  
  
 _Джерард кинулся в сторону больничной палаты, собираясь открыть дверь, но остановился перед небольшим окошечком, как вкопанный, когда увидел Фрэнка. Он был таким бледным, глаза лишь наполовину открыты, а дыхание было нечетким и медленным._  
  
— Боже, — выдохнул Джерард, — что случилось? — Он подошел к кровати и сел, беря в свою ладонь руку Фрэнка.  
  
— Ты всегда говорил мне, что опасно ходить на ту подработку. Я должен был тебя слушать, да? — Фрэнк попытался улыбнуться.   
  
Джерарду хотелось просто-напросто разрыдаться к чертям собачьим. Он наклонил голову вниз, опустив подбородок, когда слеза потекла по его щеке. Фрэнк поднял пальцем голову Джерарда, вытирая слезу.  
  
— Не плачь, Джерард. Если ты плачешь, это значит, что ты сдался и все кончено. Обещай мне, что ты не заплачешь, Джерард.  
  
— Обещаю, — прошептал он.  
  
В палату заглянул доктор, позвав Джерарда.  
  
— Он не справится. Травма была очень тяжелой. Это чудо, что он смог продержаться так долго. Но мы ничего не можем сделать для него. Вам следует с ним попрощаться... И побыстрее.  
  
Джерард сделал глубокий выдох и пошел обратно. Он хотел ободряюще улыбнуться, но все пошло наперекосяк.   
  
— Я не смогу, да? — спросил тихо Фрэнк. Его дыхание было шатким, едва различимым, и с каждой секундой оно замедлялось и замедлялось.   
  
— Конечно у тебя получится, что ты такое говоришь?  
  
— Джерард, не ври. Я знаю, что не смогу. Я чувствую это. И это просто пиздец как больно. И я не хочу умирать, Джерард, не хочу, понимаешь? — он пытался вздохнуть, но было тяжело. — Я слышал врачей. Парень, который всадил мне нож в легкие, в общем, наконечник отломался, понимаешь? А люди с проколотыми легкими не живут долго.  
  
— Не говори так.  
  
— Джерард, Джерард, послушай меня, — Фрэнк прикоснулся ладонями к лицу Джерарда и посмотрел ему в глаза, — я люблю тебя. Никогда не забывай об этом.  
  
Но у Джерарда уже никогда не будет шанса ответить.  
  
Джерард, не обращая внимание на слезы, аккуратно коснулся слов на могиле, проведя большим пальцем руки, стряхивая оседающие снежинки, которые падали с неба прямо на надгробие.   
  
— Я так скучаю по тебе. Я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, Фрэнк. Я хотел бы предпринять что-то, что могло спасти тебя, — он сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил: — Я тоже всегда буду любить тебя, Фрэнки. Даже если тебя здесь нет.


End file.
